


Verboten?

by Feuchen



Series: Royal-hq-Universe [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Side-Story zu einem Bodyguard!AU, indem Iwaizumi Oikawas und Kageyamas Bodyguard ist ...





	Verboten?

**Author's Note:**

> Ich muss mal schauen, ob ich irgendwann auch mal ne komplette AU zu dieser Idee schreibe... aber momentan krieg ich das nicht wirklich zusammen :'D
> 
> Ansonsten musste ich das hier einfach aufschreiben und wenn's erstmal nur ein OS ist XD

Stillschweigend lehnte er sich gegen den anderen, schmiegte sich an dessen Brust und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Nahm den Duft des Älteren in sich auf und wäre am liebsten einfach so liegen geblieben. Hätte ihn nie wieder gehen lassen, wenn derjenige nicht seine Hände zu den Schultern des Jüngeren bewegte und ihn sanft aber dennoch bestimmt ein Stück von sich schob.  
„Du solltest das nicht tun“, sprach er den Jüngeren ruhig an und sah geradewegs in diese strahlend blauen Augen.  
„Es ist niemand hier, der uns sehen könnte …“, murmelte dieser und drückte seinen Kopf wieder gegen die Brust des Älteren, schloss seine Augen erneut und spürte, wie ihm durch die Haare gestrichen wurde. „Lass uns … nur noch ein bisschen … so bleiben … Iwaizumi-san.“  
Seufzend musterte Iwaizumi seinen jüngeren Schützling und nur langsam schlich sich doch ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Wann hatte es eigentlich angefangen? Als er seinen ersten Tag in der Seijoh-Residenz angetreten hatte und den jungen, aufgeweckten Prinzen kennengelernt hatte? „Du machst es mir wirklich nicht leicht, Tobio …“  
Ein wenig hob dieser seinen Kopf und suchte Blickkontakt mit dem anderen, sah eine ganze Weile in die dunklen Augen Iwaizumis. „Iwaizumi-san …?“  
„Sollten wir nicht langsam nach diesem Idioten von einem Prinzen sehen?“, fing Iwaizumi schließlich an und fuhr sich durch die schwarzen Haare, auch, um sich von den Augen des Jüngeren loszureißen. Um allgemein nicht länger über ihn nachzudenken.  
„Tooru-nii-san wird schon klarkommen“, kam es leise zurück, sich weiter gegen den anderen lehnend, „… Iwaizumi-san? Hast du … schonmal jemanden geküsst?“  
Überrascht hob dieser eine Augenbraue, während er den Jüngeren ansah: „Wieso fragst du das, Tobio?“ Er wusste, dass er nicht länger hier mit ihm bleiben sollte. Es war ihm nicht gestattet eine engere Beziehung zu einem der beiden Prinzen einzugehen, immerhin sollte er sie beschützen und nichts anderes. „Komm, lass uns -“ Sein Satz wurde abgebrochen, als er spürte, wie Tobio sich vorgeschoben und seine Lippen mit den eigenen verschlossen hatte. Kurz hatte Iwaizumi geschockt gewirkt und seine Augen waren einfach nur auf die gegenüberliegende Wand gerichtet. In der Hoffnung, dass sie niemand so sah. Schließlich ignorierte er allerdings sämtliche Bedenken und zog den Jüngeren näher, erwiderte den Kuss nur intensiver und schloss sogleich seine Augen. Nicht nur, weil er sich mehr auf dieses Gefühl konzentrieren wollte, sondern auch, weil er irgendwo Angst hatte, dass doch jemand ins Zimmer kam und sie entdeckte.  
Als sich der jüngere Prinz langsam von ihm zurückgezogen hatte, blieb er wieder an den Augen des Bodyguards hängen. „Ich liebe dich … Iwaizumi-san.“  
Immernoch zu geschockt sah Iwaizumi ihn zurück an, schüttelte dann den Kopf und schob Tobio entschiedener von seinem Schoß, setzte sich ein wenig auf: „Du solltest das nicht. Du hast doch Tooru, oder?“  
„… Tooru-nii-san ist mein Bruder und nicht mehr …“, murmelte Tobio und drehte seinen Kopf in eine andere Richtung.  
Iwaizumi wusste, dass das nicht die ganze Wahrheit war. Er wusste, dass sich die beiden anders liebten und das sie keine richtigen Geschwister waren. Es war zwar nach draußen hin, außerhalb der Seijoh-Residenz, ein Geheimnis, wovon niemand wusste, aber er hatte immerhin schon eine Weile hier gelebt, um die beiden zu beschützen und hatte so auch erfahren, dass sie nicht blutsverwandt waren. Außerdem kannte niemand Tobios wahre Eltern. Dennoch seufzte er und zog ihn einfach wieder in eine normale Umarmung. „Das bleibt aber unser Geheimnis, okay, Tobio?“  
„… Was?“, fing Tobio an und hob seinen Kopf ein Stück, sah Iwaizumi mit fragenden Augen an.  
„Ich liebe dich auch … auch wenn ich es nicht dürfte … deswegen … darfst du niemandem davon erzählen, okay?“, erzählte Iwaizumi ihm ruhig und blickte ihm geradewegs in die so blauen Augen.  
„… Okay“, nickte Tobio und lehnte sich wieder gegen ihn, bevor er mehr gegen die Brust Iwaizumis murmelte, „… auch nicht Tooru-nii-san?“  
Iwaizumi dachte einen Moment nach, während er dem Jüngeren über den Rücken streichelte. Dachte daran, wie dieser Prinz drauf war und schüttelte dann ein wenig den Kopf, bevor er schließlich erwiderte: „Ganz besonders nicht diesem Spinner.“  
„… Du hast recht, Iwaizumi-san“, sagte Tobio leise vor sich hin, während er gegen Iwaizumis Brust gelehnt grinsen musste, „es …“  
„Toooobiooo-chaaaan!“, wurden die beiden in ihrem kuscheln unterbrochen, als besagter Prinz in das Zimmer gelaufen kam, ein wenig irritiert hinter der Tür stehen blieb und vor sich hin grinste, „oh, du kuschelst mit Iwa-chan! Lass mich mitmachen!“  
„Tooru-nii-san, du nervst“, murmelte Tobio, als er spürte, wie sich der andere zu ihnen drückte und sie nun beide in Iwaizumis Armen lagen.  
„Warum kuschelst du mit Iwa-chan und sagst mir nichts?“, guckte Tooru ihn vorwurfsvoll von der Seite an.  
„Wir hatten was zu bereden“, sagte Tobio und drehte seinen Kopf in die andere Richtung, während er sich in dem Hemd Iwaizumis festgekrallt hatte.  
„Oh …“, machte Tooru und legte den Kopf schief, musterte ihn ein wenig, bevor er seinen Kopf zu Iwaizumi umdrehte und ihn ansah, ein wenig nachdenklicher wirkte, bevor er grinste, „ohhhh!“ Er war kurz darauf aufgesprungen und rannte durch das Zimmer, immer noch ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
„Was tust du, Tooru-nii-san?“, fing Tobio an und sah nun doch wieder zu ihm, ein wenig verwirrt darüber, wie dieser reagierte, während er Iwaizumis Arme auf seinem Rücken liegen spürte.  
„Was hast du jetzt wieder vor, Idiot?“, seufzte Iwaizumi und verdrehte leicht die Augen, während er den anderen musterte.  
Tooru sagte daraufhin erstmal nichts bis er ein schnelles Foto von den beiden geschossen hatte, sich wieder zu ihnen kuschelte und weiterhin grinste: „Ich bin so glücklich, dass Iwa-chan und Tobio-chan zusammen sind! Jetzt muss ich mich nicht mehr zwischen euch entscheiden!“  
Irritiert sahen Tobio und Iwaizumi zu ihm, bevor sie sich gegenseitig anblickten und schließlich einheitlich seufzten. Vielleicht war ihre Sorge auch viel zu umsonst gewesen.  
„Was ist? Warum seid ihr so überrascht?“, guckte Tooru zwischen den beiden hin und her.  
„Du weißt, dass ich nur euer Bodyguard bin und keinerlei Beziehung zu euch eingehen sollte?“, fing Iwaizumi seufzend an und musterte ihn etwas genauer, während sich Tobio ebenfalls zu ihm gedreht hatte.  
„Hm …“, machte Tooru ein wenig nachdenklich, bevor er grinste, „wer soll da etwas gegen sagen, wenn es auch mein Wille ist?“ Er grinste und kuschelte sich an die anderen beiden.


End file.
